Fuck Human
by CheshireAshlynn870
Summary: Lady, running down to the riptide, taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man. I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat cause you're gonna sing the words wrong... Mitchell/OFC Rate M for Language and Mature themes
1. Chapter 1 Ep1 P1

_Everyone dies, er, actually can I start that again? Everyone deserves a death. I was going to die of old again well, that was the plan. Mitchell was going to go down in a blaze of gunfire and glory not cold, and alone, and shit scared...He didn't think death would smile at him first. Death was always a certainty like the punchline we could all see coming, but not for Mitchell. For a vampire death isn't the end but the beginning. _

**_Mitchell continued to stare at the memorial statue with the names of his fellow soldiers listed one by one. He took off his sun glasses. His name should have been on there, one of the many fallen, but instead he was here. Alive. And it sickened him, he placed his sunglasses back on his head and continued his walk through London._**

_Some are like Eleanor: living, but dead inside. She didn't ever think that at the young age of just thirteen she would be the one who would end her parents lives but in a split moment of pure anger and hate she managed to set her whole house alight around her burning everything to a crisp, well, everything but her. But sadly terrible accidents like this are all to common for witches because it's what starts their powers, a bitter-sweet thing really. No matter how powerful El got she grew up thinking she was a monster._

**_Eleanor's sobs rang through her empty house as she clutched the picture of her parents tightly. Her body shook violently and she through the photo to the floor, Even now eight years later she got that horrible, painful picture in her stomach whenever she thought about them and she thought about them all the time. Eleanor hated her powers, she hated herself._**

_So, here we are. Overlooked and forgotten, Unnatural and supernatural, watching the dance on the sidelines. At least I was surrounded by friends and family... Atleast I got that bit right. You know the worst thing about being a ghost? It's Lonely, you'll give anything for that crumb of comfort, for that feeling of skin against skin that says: it's okay, I'm here. It's a hunger that basic instinct, you might even drag other into this world of the dead. Even if it means turning them into monsters to..._

_Then there are the one's like george, the ones that should have died. The shattered and bloody they walk away from the train wreck, but what's the cost? They're scarred: Transformed, they're monsters now to. Aberrations. The stuff of nightmares, the big bad wolf. _

Today was one of the bad days for Eleanor, and a bad day for a witch can be a bad day for everyone if she doesn't keep control. She stared out the window absent-mindedly George yawned fiercely before offering Mitchell a biscuit, he turned his gaze away from the paper to take it, "So you moving in next door today?" I asked

"At last" George sighed. A faint trace of a smile laced itself on Eleanor's lips.

Their shift finished and headed home. Eleanor pulled up outside her house which was literally next door to the lads now "You need any help with the stuff?" the welsh girl asked slamming her car door

"No, I think we have everything" Mitch said as he hauled the TV on to his shoulder "Although you could come in and make us a cup of tea?" he had a cheeky smile plastered to his face.

"Just this once" Eleanor smiled and walked into the house behind Mitchell before noticing that George was still staring at the window "George? You alright?" George snapped out of his trance and smiled to his friend

"Yeah, yes I'm fine" with that he followed her back into the house, not surprised to see the tea was making itself while Eleanor leaned against the work top, it seemed she was staring into nothing "When you said you would make us tea?". Eleanor merely looked at her werewolf friend as if she hadn't noticed she had done it

"Oh" Eleanor said "I must have..yeah". She sighed as Mitchell gave her a pat on the shoulder, it was harder than it looked: being human.

***A few months later***

The bell rang as I sat on the couch with Annie, Mitchell, and George "I'll get it!" Annie said enthusiastically

"Annie, what if-" She was at the door before I could finished the sentence, but by the sound of her talking I guessed he could see her.

"I better get it, she could be there all night" Mitchell got up and took the pizza from the man and payed him, then he plonked himself next to me. I smirked and snatched a piece off the cardboard "Hey!" he protested "Get your own!" I laughed

"I just did" he shook his head but none the less carried on eating his Pizza. Annie closed the door looked over the moon

"He could see me!" she cried happily

"He could so see you" Mitchell agreed

"It's happening all the time now! And not just with people like us but normal people to, I was out putting something in the recycling the other day and a guy drove past and shouted 'slag!'" Annie laughed happily but my smiled faltered and I passed a look to the two boys "So who wants tea?" George groaned

"what?" Annie asked

"You keep making tea! Every surface it covered with mugs of tea or coffee, I go to make myself some tea and I cant!" George exclaimed "Because there's no tea! It's all been made, and you can't even drink it!" George turned to us baffled "She can't even drink it! You can't drink it but you keep making it!" he gave out a strangled and forced laugh "It's driving me insane!".

"If Annie likes making tea there is nothing wrong with it!" I defended my friend before picking up a cold mug and putting a hand on her shoulder "ignore him" I took he mug to the sink

"Well I like my routine, it makes me feel normal" Annie explained with a smile as I came back in

"Your a ghost!" George said

"George!" I whacked him on the back of the head, the boy could be so unsympathetic sometimes.

"Yeah, okay" Annie said "Are you finished with these?" Annie asked picking the mugs up.

"Right we better go" Mitchell said

"Oh shit yeah!" I remember we had a shift tonight and it was _that time of the month_ for George

"You off already?" Annie smiled

"Yeah we have work and then it's his time of the month" I paused and thought through what I said, that didn't sound normal at all.

"Ugh, I'm telling you now that's one thing I wont miss! I remember curling up on the couch with a hot water bottle watching Pride and Prejudice" I smiled at Annie as I got my coat "If anyone came near me I would bite someone's head off!" Annie suddenly realised what she said "Although, I-I suppose with you that's actually quite possible"

"We'll see you later" Mitchell smiled kindly before pushing me gently out the door. I walked to my car and was about to get in when Mitchell called "Where do you think your going?" I frowned

"Where do you think? The hospital, just like you. I do work there you know" Mitchell rolled his eyes

"Get in we'll give you a lift"

"Oh no it's fine you don't have to" I was cut off mid sentence when Mitchell snatched my keys off me, locked my car and put them in his pocket

"Now you have to" I glared at him

"Give me my keys Mitchell" I told him firmly

"Come on El, think of it as payback for the pizza" He grinned and pulled me into the car.

On the way in Mitchell and George were talking about Annie, we got to out lockers and hung our coats up as Mitchell said "Look, we've been over this. There must be something unresolved about her death, that's what's keeping her here" I frowned and took my scrubs out of my locket

"It's not fair" George scowled

"Exactly!" Mitchell agreed

"No, I mean it's not fair her being here the amount of washing up she creates" I rolled my eyes and shut my locker.

"Hey, just think yourselves luck you got a ghost as lovely as Annie" I told them "You could have got an axe murderer or pervert. Imagine have Gary Glitter instead of her!" I pointed out

"Gary Glitter isn't dead is he?" George asked confused

"W..well no, but that isn't the point!" I heard Mitchell let out a laugh

"Off the subject of having a paedophile in the house" Mitchell turned slightly serious "What we going to do?" George sighed before picking up his bag

"I'll work for an hour, then say there is a family emergency before scooting off to the isolation room before the moon comes up"

"Good" I said nodding before giving him a pat on the arm "Look I need to go but I will see you tomorrow, yeah?" George nodded and put his hand over mine "Stay safe" I smiled slightly before walking off to put on my scrubs.

An hour later I was standing by reception talking to David Nicholls, I had kind of fancied him since I started working here but didn't have the balls to ask him out. "And god Mr Richards, I mean I know he fought for our country and no disrespect to him or anything but god, if he just knew when someone was trying to help him" I smiled and bit my lip hugging some files closer to my chest. I heard him sigh making me frown

"You alright?" I asked

"Look, I need to ask you something and this is going to be really awkward if you say no" my frown deepened.

"Go on?" I said

"Would you like to go get some coffee with me...like, now?" I opened my mouth to say something but was too surprise to, David bloody Nicholls the blue eyed beauty was asking me, me! If I wanted some coffee! I was practically screaming on the inside and I fucking hope it didn't show on the outside

"I..Err, David I would really, erm really like to yeah, yes I would" well that's one way to play it cool Einstein I mentally slapped myself. David seemed to beam as I put the files on the reception desk and grabbed my hand

"Well then lets go". We arrived in the lunch room and I spotted Mitchell with a blonde girl whose name I couldn't remember, something whirled inside me as I smiled at him, an emotion that I didn't recognise. He didn't smile back but merely glanced at David and I frowned, what was up with him? We sat on the table in front of Mitchell with me facing the back of the girl he was with. "So then, I take it you're not from Bristol then" I laughed and shook my head.

"What gave me away?" I smiled "No, I'm from Swansea actually in Wales"

"So what brought you to Bristol then?" David asked me I glance at Mitchell at the same time he glance at him, damn that boy!

"Err, new start I suppose" I shrugged before noticing the very hungry look Mitchell had on his face while the girl in front of him talked. Oh come Mitch you've been doing so well! I couldn't let him kill again or he would be heart broken, I looked at the chair besides him and made it move slightly just enough to make a noise. It seemed to snap him out of his trance like state, happy with my reaction I turned my gaze back to David "So what about you?" I asked him "Are you from Bristol?"

"No actually, I'm from Manchester up north" I nodded

"I went there once for a wedding, beautiful city" He laughed

"That's one thing to call it" I laughed with him. I heard the girl across from Mitchell blurt out, rather loudly, asking if Mitchell was seeing anyone, something new bubbled in the pit of my stomach and I glanced at Mitchell who had looked back at me with a smug expression making me scowl "Everything okay?" David asked making me jump slightly

"Err, yes, yeah fine! Sorry, lost in my thoughts" I smiled sheepishly

"Well, I ask you if you would like to go out properly some other time, maybe to the pub or something?" his gaze was hopeful and adorably awkward. I was about to answer when I turned to see Mitchell run into the room, hang on shouldn't he be...oh crap.

"Look I would love to just err" I tore off a piece of paper from a newspaper in front of me and wrote down my number "Just text me, or call me! whichever works for you" I laughed awkwardly "I'm sorry but I need to go" I got up from my chair and moved towards George leaving a very confused looking David behind "Why are you here?" I asked as Mitchell came up next to me

"The isolation room is full of people!" George explained quietly but slightly panicked. Oh shit, he can't have long till he transforms either! "We need to get somewhere now!" I looked at my watch and then back to George

"We've got forty minutes to get you somewhere"

"Okay lets go!" Mitchell said pushing us out the door. I tried to look back to David but Mitchell seemed to have an annoyingly tight grip on my arm. Stupid vampire...

We got changed and grabbed our stuff before driving to a woody looking area "Here?" I questioned but George seemed eager to get out the car and opened the door before Mitchell had a chance to stop. I opened the back door and got out with the other two

"George you've barely had the chance to find somewhere" Mitchell tried to reason "You can't just run into some random bit of country side and kill someone!"

"Well what else can I do?" George exclaimed.

"Go back to the house!" I suggested

"I'm not doing this in the house!" George shouted in outrage "Not when you're next door!" he started to run into the woods

"George, please wait!"

"For god sake you can't always keep it separate!" Mitchell seemed to like my idea of letting him transform in the house "This is happening! this is part of you!" he called from next to me

"George it's safer there! We can contain you!"

"George!" Mitchell tried again but he had already run off.

"Fuck" I sighed and we moved to get back to the car with me in the back and Mitch in the front. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever and that worried me, it was never awkward with Mitchell not once! "So" I began "How was your date?" he scoffed

"It wasn't a date" I rolled my eyes and slumped back against my seat, oh sorry Mitchell I forgot it's only a date if you shag her at the end I thought bitterly "What about you?" he asked looked at me through the rear view mirror

"Fine thank you, although I'm not sure it counts as a date yet"

"Didn't you give him you number?" I looked out the window

"Well, yeah" then my head snapped to him "Hold on how did you know that?" I asked

"David Nicholls wasn't it?" He asked avoiding the question

"Yeah, so?" I replied.

"Not surprised he asked you out, he alway goes for the good looking ones to shag" I brushed off the fact I got butterflies he said good looking ones and looked at him in outrage

"Excuse me?" I said through gritted teeth

"What? Isn't it obvious? All he's going to do is shag you then pretend you don't exist, it's what he always does" I was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I really don't think you are in a position to say anything like that!" I told him hotly "How dare you?" I spat "How fucking dare you?, you can't say that! You don't know him at all"

"Oh come off it El! Why else would he ask you out?" Mitchell turned to face me

"Because he likes me? Because he wants to get to know me?" I seethed

"Oh yeah, your telling me that out of no where he starts talking to you and asking you out because he suddenly has this new ambition to get to know you? And nothing more?" When he put it like that it made me angry and feel slightly stupid, hot tears pricked my eyes as I stared out the window "I'm only trying to stop you from getting hurt" he turned back to the front

"Well next time just stay out of my business!" I shouted. A silence came upon us and the only noise that could be heard was from the radio and Mitchell starting the car, how fucking dare he talk to me like a was an easy tart? The little twat. I shifted my gaze as George came running out from the wood probably having seen that we were right: it was no safer out there. He yanked the car door open and dived into his seat before slamming the door closed again "Yes you were right" he cleared his throat "Lets go back to the house" clearly he didn't sense the tension that had just been in the car.

"What?" Mitchell said clearly confused

"You were right, too many people!" George said "I'll just do this back at the house" Mitchell then took off, I wasn't going to dare say anything to him. As soon as he pulled up I got out the car and slammed the door

"Night El!" George said hurriedly before getting inside but Mitchell just looked at me and shut the door. Prat. Sighing I walked up to my door feeling in a very pissy mood now and put my hand in my pocket to get my keys...shit. Mitchell, fucking Mitchell still had them! I bet he did this on purpose! I heard music coming loudly from next door so knowing there was no point of knocking I sat on my doorstep in a huff. It was bloody freezing to top it all off! For all the nights to be locked out on,

I blink when a vibration could be felt in my pocket, guessing it was my phone I pulled it out. Unlocking my blackberry I saw it was a text from David

_Hi, it's David. Want to get a coffee tomorrow morning?_ x

I felt torn reading the text. Was Mitchell right? I had had my share of one night stands the same as every other Woman my age, but I was tired of boys just coming and going like of bloody boomerang. _Is this it now? Does Mitchell Control you like one of his whore?_ I could hear the voice at the back of my head screaming at me to stop acting like a pussy and reply, but it was right: Mitch **did not** own me. I typed in a message saying I would love to before asking where he wanted to meet and at what time before pressing send. A door slammed from next to me I looked put to find Mr Prattypants himself holding his TV Mitchell sat down and looked at me "Why are you still out here?" He asked I stared straight ahead not wanting to satisfy him with an answer, I heard him sigh "Is this about what I said before? Well you know what I'm sorry for trying to be a good friend" he turned his head the other way making me rub my face with both hands. I stayed silent for a moment before saying

"You've got my keys" Mitchell looked at me as I looked to him then he dove into his pocket and fished them out. "Thanks" I said as he threw them to me as Annie appeared teary eyed

"He's gone" she said quietly. I moved to sit next to her and put my arm round her and rested my head on her shoulder while she did the same with Mitchell. Fuck, how the hell did our lives end up like this?


	2. Chapter 2 Ep1 P2

**OC Cast: Eleanor- Willa Holland**

**Helen- Kendall Jenner**

**Nell- Kylie Jenner**

**David- Colton Haynes**

**Lesley (Eleanor's Mum)- Sigourney Weaver**

* * *

I woke up on something soft and warm feeling the warmth of the sun on my face, Hello Morning. Wait, wait, wait...Hold on? I was outside a minute ago, wasn't I? Slowly I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer outside in the cold but on my couch in the comfort of my home, it took me a while to adjust my eyes to the light that streamed through my windows. Did Mitchell and Annie put me here? Maybe, I rolled over slightly to grab my phone but nothing but a few texts from mum and O2 or someone like that.

Then a thought it me, George! Was he okay? I must have fallen asleep in the middle of his rampage last night. I yawned deeply sitting up and stretched out my back and arms, the one thing I can remember running in my family is the fact we were all very good sleepers, almost too good sometimes because it meant we were awful at getting up in the morning. Glancing to the kitchen I snorted seeing all my washing up had been done and put away: Annie had definitely been here.

I had to get up and see George, I just had to! But the last thing he would want to see the morning after his turning would be me looking like the swamp monster that just got out of bed.

After a quick shower I brushed my teeth and got dressed. Walking in to next door I didn't need to stop and look long to see the damage it had done "and you know my feelings about that" Mitchell said gravely

" 'Bout what?" I asked making George jump.

"El! I am so sorry if the...the...the, thing made too much noise, it practically destroyed the bloody house" George tutted slightly ashamed

"No don't worry, I was out like a light actually" I told him "On that note thank you for putting me on the couch" I looked to the other two "_and _doing my washing up, Annie" I added making my friend grinned sheepishly

"Well it was just there, it's one less thing for you to do now" I smiled and shook my head. Annie reminded me of my younger sister Helen.

I had two younger sisters: Helen and Nell. From oldest to youngest it was Me, Helen, and Nell. Helen was always trying to help me look after us despite, she would help our adoptive mum Angie with everything round the house. But when I told her and Nell about what really happened to mum and dad she never really looked at me the same way again, Helen hadn't spoken to me since I left school six years ago but I don't think that she would really want to make the effort to talk to me anyway. She's eighteen now and the last I heard she was studying Business and Accounting at Bangor Uni, at least she was doing well for herself. Nell was sixteen and still lived with Angie in Swansea, I do visit her every now and again.

"Anyway, Need a hand cleaning this up?" I offered

"Look why don't you lot go out and let me take care of the rest, it's the least I could do" Annie and Mitchell exchanged glances before the irish man rolled his eyes, Annie looked like she wanted to squeal with excitement

"Owen rang!" She exclaimed, who now?

"Owen who?" George asked voicing my thoughts

"Your landlord! My fiancée...Ex-fiancee" she added quietly "He's coming over" Annie recover quickly

"In about...now" Mitchell looked at the clock. But Annie couldn't show herself to her ex-fiancée! She was meant to be dead, well she was dead, but the poor bloke would have a bloody heart attack!

"Why is he coming?" I asked Mitchell

"He's over from Saudi for a few months and wanted to meet us" the vampire shrugged. Oh was he in for a surprise I thought

"You're the longest staying tenants he's ever had" Annie told the boys proudly before adding "All the others all found the place strangely...unwelcoming?" I smirked and gave her a look, wonder why they thought that then?

George looked bewildered "Why didn't you try to put him off?!" He exclaimed

"I tried! Okay? I really did, but _she_ kicked me in the shin" Mitchell said gesturing the his legs giving both me and George a look "The shin!" I rolled my eyes

"Oh didums" I cooed in a patronising voice earning another look making me smile. If he was going to act baby he was going to get treated like one!

"I haven't seen him in two years!" Annie explained "Two years! And there he was giving it all" she put on this god awful irish accent " 'it's not really convenient" Mitchell snorted

"Oh so I'm french now?"

"Okay back on track everyone!" I clapped my hands "Annie, you know you're my best friend and any other time I would have been with you but I don't think it's the best idea for you to be here when he comes round" I tried to put it as delicately as possible

"Why not? It's not like he can see me" Annie smiled and handed Mitchell a notepad and pen "Now then, I've wrote down a list of questions for you to ask him" I moved over next to Mitchell to get a better look at these questions

"Are you screwing Janey Harris?" I read out loud slowly exchanged a confused glance with Mitchell "Erm, why?"

"She always fancied Owen" Annie told me "When I died, believe me if she had known she would have been here quicker than the ambulance crew" I pulled a face, I'm not usually one to judge straight away but Annie made this girl sound like she was an easy slag. Mitchell let out an 'aw' from next to me as he read the next question

"Has my sister had a baby?" He smiled

"Aw!" I grinned to. Annie nodded

"Yeah, they've been trying for ages! I blame her husband. He's called Robin, works at the post office" I nodded

"Oh my god has everyone taken stupid pills?" George exclaimed "This is Annie's Ex we're talking about! Annie's Ex that buried her, she can't be here when he comes round, you can't be within ten miles of here!"

"I can't have him in the house and not see him! For Christ's sake we were _engaged_" Annie said pointedly.

"Can you imagine what will happen if he sees you!" George exclaimed "The effect it would have on him, the danger it would put us all in!" Annie faced George with a scowl as she folded her arms across her chest

"This isn't about our safety, this is about you" The woman concluded "You lost your lover so you can't bear the thought of me seeing mine" there was silence in the room

"Well, that escalated quickly" I clear my throat,

"That's..That's totally..." my friend stuttered, so, sensing things could get a bit messy Mitchell stepped in.

"Look, it can't hurt if she hides up stairs while he's here" I nodded agreeing with him, George looked confused and shocked as he looked round the three that stood before him

"I'll remind you that as the crowds gather outside with torches and pitch forks!" George exclaimed "No, I'm sorry, but we have to protect the household"

"Can I just remind you that, you did just smash up the household" I added in carefully.

"That wasn't me! That was _him_" He cried as the door bell rang. I jumped from my spot next to Mitchell who chuckled

"Right that's that settled" Mitchell turned to Annie "Annie upstairs" Annie looked torn as she glanced to the door and the stairs

"O-okay, okay now remember Janey Harris" She told us before bolting up the stairs as my phone started ringing. I took my phone out to see it was David

"It's David, I'll take it in the Kitchen" Mitchell pulled a face but nodded and moved to the door as I walked to the kitchen "Hello?" I answered

"Hi Eleanor, it's David" I heard footsteps by the front door and glanced back to see Owen had walked in to the living room

"Err, Hi David. How are you?" I asked biting my lip, David's slight chuckle could be heard on the other end

"I'm Alright, just wondering if you wanted to meet up later? Maybe get a drink?" it took everything in me not to scream.

"I-I would love to! Yeah, of course" I tried to sound as relaxed as possible

"Great, I'll see you later tonight anyway so we can go after work?" I grinned like a cheshire cat nodding even if he couldn't see me

"Great! See you later then"

"Bye" I hung up and squealed. It was pretty hard to keep the smile off my face, I mean I was actually going for a drink with David! Mitchell walked in

"Owen's out there, have we still got beers in the fridge?" he asked

"Yeah I think so" I grinned making him confused

"Why are so happy?" He asked me

"Going for a drink with David later" I smiled but Mitchell's face dropped slightly but he nodded none the less

"Should be fun" He said

"Yeah" I agreed. Mitchell continued to turn round to get two beers before walking out again. Okay then that wasn't awkward at all. I followed him out and introduced myself to Owen explaining that I was friends of the boys and that I lived next door "Look it was nice meeting you but I need to have a tidy up at home" I smiled to Mitchell and Owen

"See you later" Mitchell smiled giving my shoulder a squeeze as I walked past to the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I was filling out some files on a patient that night when I spotted Mitchell "Hey" I called making him turn round

"Having fun?" I asked coming to stand next to me behind the reception desk

"Oh tones" I muttered sarcastically "Mrs Nighe need her doctor changing, says she finds him too cheerful" I rolled my eyes

"Jesus we could use some more doctors like him then" I nodded "You planning on leaving for your date yet?" he commented in a tone.

"I don't really think that is any of your business" I said "It's not like you haven't got your eye on that blonde girl you were with the other day, saw the way you were looking at her" I looked up to see him staring at CCTV "and of course you're not listening to me" sighing I turned to look at the screen. A bunch of staff were gathered round something that wouldn't appear on the screen. "I only know one type of person that this happens to" I said but turned to find Mitchell running off "Mitchell!" I called running after him "Mitchell, wait!". Jesus, if I wanted to run today I would have gone to the gym! I did manage to catch up with him when we came to the room

"Here's my friend now" I heard a voice say.

"Mitchell who is he?" I asked as people scattered out the room but his put a hand on my stomach and pushed me behind him slightly

"I see you brought a friend? Thought you liked our private chats?" the short man commented looking me up and down while I tried to look anywhere other than his eyes. This man, I knew he was a vampire it was like a witchey sixth sense and I got this horrible feeling coming from him: He was trouble.

"Didn't you get my message?" Mitchell stood almost fully in front of me now almost guarding me from view "This isn't your fucking larder, Herrick" so his name was Herrick? Odd name for an odd man,

"It's a social call nothing more" Herrick explained calmly "We're worried about you" I narrowed my eyes and scanned his face: I didn't like his tone.

"We are meant to keep a low profile" Mitchell looked around before continuing "Coming here, attacking people in their sleep?" Mitchell sounded disgusted

"Attacking people in their sleep? Who's attacking people in their sleep?" Herrick said before turning to me "I take it your little witch friend knows what we are?" I stood there in shock, how the hell? I opened my mouth to ask of the hell this fucker knew what I was but Mitchell spoke first

"Don't talk to her" He snapped "Seth said-"

"Seth said?" Herrick put a hand on Mitchells arm "Listen, there's something you need to know about Seth" There was tension in the room and I moved forward from behind Mitchell a bit but he still took my arm slightly "He's an idiot" well that broke the tension. Mitchell seemed to sigh in relief "But it makes you think, doesn't it? These rules about what we can and can't do. For instance here's a thought: suppose the whole world _knew_ of our existence. Suppose they had a choice" Herrick went over to the counter to talk to a young girl, she couldn't have been more than nineteen. It was the Mitchell turned to me

"and again, who would he be?" I asked in a hushed voice "Is he one of _them_" Mitchell knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Listen I'm sorry but I will explain later, I think it's best if you go now" I looked at him in a slight shock "If anyone you don't recognise comes up to you just tell them to fuck off, okay?"

"Right, fine" I nodded frowning "See you later then" I turned on my heel and walked off. Who the hell was Herrick? I didn't get a good feeling from him at all but something told me he wasn't good for Mitchell...was Herrick with _them_? the ones who kept trying to turn Mitchell into the blood craving monster he was trying so hard not to be? I stopped walking and leaned against the corridor wall running my hands through my hair. Anyway, it wasn't my place to worry about him he is a big boy now he can take care of himself.

"Eleanor" I heard a voice call down the hall: David. I smiled and got off the wall

"Hi" I smiled giving him a hug "You okay?" I asked

"Perfect actually" his hands stayed on my waist making me blush a bit, "Well I get off in.." he checked his watch "Ten minutes"

"What a coincidence" I smiled putting my hands on his "So do I" he laughed

"How about when we get off I'll go home and freshen up then I'll ring you and I'll pick you up and we can go back to mine?" oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! His house? I hadn't even been out with him once, _stop being a pussy El!_ the voice in my head was screaming at me.

"Sounds great" I smiled hoping he didn't notice how bloody nervous I felt at the minute, seriously my heart was going ten to the dozen at the moment! "I will see you later then?" He nodded and smiled before walking off. Okay El, don't panic it's just a date, nothing is going to happen! Just go home and make yourself look pretty. And that I did.

When I got home I curled my hair and put on some makeup, not too much but just enough to get rid of the evidence of my hard days work. I settled on a nice fitted purple dress that hugged my figure nicely before slipping on some heels and heading down stair, it cant hurt to nip next door quickly to get some girl advice from Annie. I knocked on their door "Annie it's me" I called, the opened the door to reveal an excited looking Annie

"You look so pretty!" She squealed before guiding me in "Come in! When is he picking you up?" Annie asked closing the door,

"in about fifteen minutes" I told her I looked to see the guys on the couch. "Hi boys" I smiled

"You ready for your date then?" George asked

"I think so yeah" I nodded. Actually I was pretty nervous if I'm honest I mean I really liked David but I can't help but think over what Mitchell said last night, speaking of the devil I looked over to him and surprise, surprise his gaze was fixed on to the TV "You not going to tell me how pretty I look then?" I teased the vampire catching his attention. Mitchell turned to me and gave me a once over

"Very nice" he nodded before going back to the TV okay then, thanks for the support mate! I raised an Eyebrow but did not rise to the bate. My phone vibrated in my hand

_Be there in Five. David x_

"I need to go but I will speak to you all tomorrow!" Annie gave me one last hug before opening the door. I'm sure tonight will be absolutely fine.


End file.
